


S3E9 Bartlet For America

by JDPostEpisodeChallenge, mlea7675



Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [63]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Bartlet for America, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDPostEpisodeChallenge/pseuds/JDPostEpisodeChallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: Sequel to “War Crimes”; Donna has some news, and Josh has a unique (and life-changing) idea to respond to it.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	S3E9 Bartlet For America

Josh was working at his desk, watching the Senate hearings with one eye. One false move, he knew, and it was over. Gibson was closing in for the kill. 

He sighed. He knew he was one of the few people in the world who knew Leo’s secret, and that if the rest of the Committee knew, it would destroy his career, his credibility, everything he had worked for-or worked to earn back after Sierra Tucson. And that wasn’t even the biggest secret he was keeping about these hearings. 

Donna’s incident with the diary had shaken him badly. Why would she do that? Why would she put her own job in jeopardy by going out with the enemy? And there was another thing that was bugging him too-though he would never admit it, for fear of putting their jobs on the line. 

He was upset, as he was with most of her dates, that she was with someone who wasn’t him. Why did that bother him so much? He wondered. For the same reason Donna tried to foist him off on Joey. It was like Joey said that night. Misdirection. 

He had no idea, but that day, Donna was about to give him some news that would turn the whole Cliff saga on its head. And would change their lives as they knew it. 

“Josh, we need to talk.” 

Josh broke his concentration from the TV set to see Donna standing in his doorway, fumbling with her fingers, obviously nervous. 

He stood up immediately. “What’s up? Are you okay?” 

Donna walked into his office and sat down. “Um...I don’t know quite how to say this.” 

Josh was confused, but instinctively moved to shut his door. He knew that whatever Donna was about to tell him, she wouldn’t want an audience for it. He sat down at his desk. “What’s up?” 

“Mike asked me out.” 

“Mike...Casper?” Josh asked, confused. The FBI agent had been hanging around all day dealing with the bombings. Donna always liked him. Why would she be so upset? “He’s a good guy. He already told me he’s got a bit of a crush on you.” Hey, two could play that game, he thought. 

“I can’t go out with him.” She said plainly. 

“Why not?” 

“Josh…” 

“No, I mean it, why not? It’s not like he’s any different than any of the other guys you’ve gone out with?” 

“I can’t go out with him because I’m pregnant.” She blurted out. Her eyes widened the second the words left her mouth. That had come out wrong. 

Josh’s mouth dropped open. He went stock still. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? 

“Are you sure?” were the only words that left Josh’s mouth. 

Donna nodded. “I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure, but I am.” She sighed. “I’m about ten weeks.” 

“Wow. Congratulations.” He said. 

“Really?” Donna was surprised. Well, at least he would be happy until he figured out who the father was. 

It was good news for her, he thought. But who was the father?  _ Ten weeks, let’s see, that means she probably conceived around….No… _

Donna could see the look of pure shock and horror on Josh’s face when he figured it out. She should’ve figured he would try and do the math to figure out who she had been with. 

“Josh?” 

His eyes darkened, and he leaned forward. “You slept with Calley, and he got you pregnant?” 

Donna bit her lip. “I swear to God, I didn’t think anything would happen. I’m on the pill, you know?” 

“It didn’t work?” Josh was incredulous. 

“I guess I forgot to take it or something. I don’t know.” 

There was a pause. “What are you going to do?” 

“How is that your business?” 

“I’m your boss! And believe it or not, Donna, I actually care what happens to you. And having a Republican Counsel’s baby in the middle of the MS crisis is not gonna help any of us!” 

“Are you suggesting that I-” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I just-God.” He was screwing this up and he knew it, but for some reason he couldn’t understand, he was seeing red. “Are you having the baby or not?” 

Donna was quiet. “Yes.” 

“And…” 

“And what?” 

“He knows?” 

“I told him.” 

“You couldn’t just let it be?” 

“He’s the father, Josh! He has a right to know!” She fell silent again. “What am I gonna do?” she asked quietly. In some distant corner in the back of her mind, she wanted him to say that they would figure it out together. Just like they always had. That, however, was not what she got.

“Do nothing. There’s nothing you can do. You’re gonna have the kid, and it’s gonna be all over the papers you’re marrying a Republican.” He turned back to the TV. “The hearing’s coming back on.” 

Donna knew the conversation was over. Deciding to let him digest the news, she slipped out quietly. 

… 

Donna sat at her desk, trying not to cry. How did things go so wrong in her life? First, she met Cliff, a seemingly wonderful guy who just happened to be on the wrong side. Then, there had been the whole diary incident. Josh had helped her, convincing Cliff to read the diary and subpoena anything relevant to the cause, but one toe over the line and he would broadcast their relationship to the Committee and anyone else who would listen. And now, the baby. 

She sighed. The baby. It wasn’t that she didn’t want or wasn’t ready to be a mom. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that the timing-and the circumstances-couldn’t be worse. 

She had hoped that, in spite of the circumstances, Cliff would be excited to be a father. But he hasn’t answered her calls. And when he finally did, it wasn’t to offer support, but to ask if he needed to be involved. That was the exact word he used. Needed. As in, “Do I need to be a father?” 

_ “It’s your baby, Cliff.”  _ She had said.  _ “I want you to be involved if you want to be involved.”  _

_ “I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now.”  _ He had replied. And he hung up. 

After letting the rejection sink in, she realized she was gonna be on her own. Well, as on her own as she could be with the support of her friends at the White House. CJ would help her out, she knew. Sam would, too. But, she had been hoping that Josh would be more supportive. She guessed she had been wrong. 

Just then, Josh’s door opened, and he walked over. Didn’t yell for her like he always did, just walked over. 

“Can we talk in my office for a minute?” he asked. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she volleyed back. 

“Please?” There was a quiet desperation in his voice that made Donna stand up and follow him. 

The second the door clicked behind them, Donna asked, “Are you gonna yell at me some more?” 

“What? No.” Josh said. “Look, I was a jerk before.” 

“You think?” 

“Donna, just hear me out. I was a jerk before, but not the reason you think.” 

“Because Cliff was a Republican? Because my baby’s father is from the other side?” She had played that particular part of their argument over and over again in her mind. 

Josh laughed. “You don’t get it, do you?” 

“What, Josh? What don’t I get? That I screwed up? I got that particularly brash talking-to from Cliff yesterday, and I especially don’t need it from you.” 

“Are you kidding me? He wants nothing to do with his kid?” 

“He asked me if he ‘needed’ to be involved. Like it was a chore he could get out of.” 

“That-that…” Josh trailed off, then strengthened his resolve. “I asked you in here because I have a suggestion to make.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, perplexed. 

“You, me, and Cliff are the only ones who know what happened that night. It comes out now, it could be big.” 

“Why?” Then it hit her. “You don’t want it to spread that I was involved with a member of Oversight. You think it could hurt the President.” 

“It could.” Josh ran his hand through his hair. “But, truth be told, that’s not even why I was upset.” 

“Really?” 

“It’s just-It should’ve been me.” 

The admission hit her like a bolt of lightning. “What?” 

“I always thought that when you had a baby, it would be mine.” he admitted. 

Suddenly, Donna understood. Because she used to feel the same way. Even with Cliff, nice as he was, there was a strike against him: he wasn’t Josh. 

“So did I.” she admitted quietly.    
  


“Marry me.” he said, so casually that Donna had to do a double-take when she realized what he said. 

“What?” 

“If Cliff won’t step up, then I will.” His voice was serious. “Let me take care of you and this baby.” 

“Josh, we can’t get married.” She was secretly glad the rest of the West Wing was busy, and that she had thought ahead to shut the door. This would be quite an interesting conversation they would be privy to right now. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re my boss.” she said. “Because if you propose to me, people are automatically gonna assume my baby’s yours. That would put us in an even worse situation than we’re in right now.” 

“That’s true. But is that really so bad? Especially knowing how I feel about you?” He came around his desk, approaching her. “I meant what I said. Even if I’m not the biological father, I want to help.” 

“You mean that?” 

“More than I’ve ever meant anything.” he said. “I understand if you don’t want to get married. But I do want you to live with me.” 

“Josh, are you sure?” She wanted to be sure he had absolutely thought this through. 

“Yeah. I have a spare bedroom. You and the baby could live there, I can help out at night.”  _ And eventually, you could be in my room.  _ He thought. But he wasn’t going to mention that now. 

“You’re sure?” she asked again. 

“Yes.” he said again, nodding emphatically. “Let me take care of you.” 

“Okay.” she said finally. 

“You will?” Josh asked. 

“Why not? After all, I’m gonna need help.” 

That weekend, Josh helped Donna get settled into his spare room. He surprised her the first day she moved in with a tiny bassinet in the corner of her new room. 

“The baby’s gonna need somewhere to sleep.” he said shyly. “It was mine when I was a kid.” 

Donna grinned, tearing up a little. “That’s amazing. Thank you.” She hugged him, secretly hoping that it could be more. 

That night, as she went to sleep, looking at the bassinet with one hand drifting instinctively to her still-flat stomach, she hoped that eventually, she and Josh would be more than friends. 

… 

Donna told Leo and the rest of the Senior Staff that January about the baby, after the censure and the State of the Union. Everyone congratulated Donna, though most everyone looked at Josh. 

“Before you ask,” he said. “No, I’m not the father. But I am going to be helping her out.” 

Everyone exchanged glances, before continuing on with the meeting. After they finished, Leo asked Josh to hang on. 

“Josh, getting involved with another man’s child...I just hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“Believe it or not, Leo, I do. I want to do this.” Josh said. 

Leo paused for a long moment, then said, “Just take care of her, all right? And if you hurt her…” 

“I’m not gonna hurt her.” 

“Good.” And with that, Leo sent Josh on his way. But before he knew it, both he and Donna were called on the carpet by the First Couple. 

“So, Donnatella,” the President started. “Leo tells me you’re having a baby.” 

“Yes, sir.” Donna said, unconsciously patting her belly, which was just beginning to protrude. “14 weeks.” 

“And you’re feeling alright?” Abbey inquired. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She stole a glance at Josh. “Josh has been taking very good care of me.” 

“Good.” Abbey said, nodding briskly. 

“Will that be all, sir?” Josh asked. 

“Actually, Josh, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you. Donna, you mind waiting outside?” 

“Of course, sir.” Donna said, slipping out. 

“Leo also told me you’re stepping in, that the real father won’t be involved?” 

“Yes, sir.” Josh replied. 

“You’re a good man, Josh.” the President told him. “But if you do anything to hurt her, just know the 82nd Airborne works for me. Do we understand each other?” 

Josh paled slightly. “Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. President.” 

… 

The pregnancy went without incident. Josh did everything he could to make her life easier, and they fell into a good rapport, living together. He also felt a closer connection than ever before to the little life inside of Donna. He felt as many of the kicks as he could, and also talked and read to the baby whenever Donna let him. 

In March, when Donna decided she wanted a natural childbirth without an epidural, Josh gamely volunteered to be her childbirth coach. He went to all the classes, and practiced with her at home. 

They were closer than ever before. And yet, they didn’t talk about marriage. Not yet. 

Finally, in June, the big moment was at hand. A month early. 

Surprisingly (or predictably, depending on how one looked at it), Donna’s water broke on Air Force One at 6:00 in the evening. The doctor had cleared her to fly on this one last trip, and Josh watched her like a hawk. He rushed over to her when Ginger told him what had happened. Luckily, Abbey also happened to be aboard the plane. After a brief check, she assured Donna that everything was going to be fine, that this was completely normal. They were only about an hour away from Andrews, and the second the plane landed, Josh helped Donna off the plane and into his car. They didn’t have the motorcade at their disposal, but Josh sure wasn’t stopping for red lights. 

Once at the hospital, Donna was hooked up to medication to induce labor. The next 13 hours were some of the most brutal of Josh’s life, but they got through it. He held her hand, fed her ice chips, rubbed her back, and did whatever she needed. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ at 7:03 the next morning…

“Just one more push, Donna.” her doctor said, carefully watching the baby’s progress. 

Abbey, whom Donna had asked to be in the room, rubbed her leg. “Your baby’s right here. Just one more little push, and it’ll all be over.” 

“Come on.” Josh gently encouraged her, supporting her from behind. “You’ve got this. You’re so close now.” 

Finally, Donna gave the last of her strength over to pushing, before fully collapsing in relief as strong cries filled the room. 

“Congratulations.” Abbey said, having the honor of putting the baby on Donna’s chest. “It’s a girl.” 

Josh couldn’t help but stare down at the squalling infant in awe. A little girl. Their daughter.  _ Donna’s  _ daughter, he quickly corrected himself. 

“Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?” a kind nurse asked. 

“Oh.” Donna said in surprise. “He’s not-” 

“No, no. It’s OK.” Josh replied. AS he cut the umbilical cord, he had an epiphany. He wanted to be in both of their lives, and he wanted it to be more permanent. Little did Josh know, that decision was about to be made a lot easier. 

… 

Josh was staring into the nursery window, in awe at the baby. Donna had finally named her-Leah Josephine Moss, after the two men who inspired her to go into politics. Donna was napping, the Senior Staff had come by, and CJ had gone to pick up her parents at the airport, who were overjoyed to be meeting their first grandchild. 

“Josh?” Josh was interrupted in his watching to see a man he hadn’t seen for eight months. 

“Cliff.” The words were cool and collected. 

But Cliff held his hands up. “I’m not here to cause trouble. I just want to see the baby.” 

Josh gestured to her. “Well, you’ve seen her. First row, center one in. How’d you know she was here?” 

“Donna called me. She said she wasn’t expecting anything, but that I could come if I wanted to. She named her yet?” Cliff asked. 

“Yeah. Leah.” 

“That’s a cute name.” Cliff replied. “Listen, Josh, I just wanted to see her for myself. I’m not gonna cause trouble between you and Donna. Or Leah.” He smiled awkwardly at how his daughter’s name sounded coming off his lips. “I told Donna before that I didn’t think I was ready to be a father, and, well, I know how to bow out gracefully.” 

“Bow out gracefully?” Josh asked, perplexed. 

“I’ll call Donna and explain. I’ll send a check every month, but...looks to me like she already has a father.” 

“You mean me?” Josh asked. 

“Who else?” Cliff said. “She really is beautiful. Give Donna my best. I know you two are going to be very happy together.” And then he was gone, disappearing down the hall. 

Josh stood there in shock, watching him leave. Had he really just been given permission to be a father to his baby he already loved so much? 

Suddenly, he turned on his heel and walked back to Donna’s room. He knew what he had to do now. Gently pushing open the door, he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Donna stirred, sitting up. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“Where’s Leah?” 

“She’s in the nursery. You want me to ask the nurse to bring her in?” 

Donna nodded. “Has Cliff been by yet?” 

“Yeah, actually, you just missed him.” 

“What’d he say?” 

Josh sighed. “He said he knew when to bow out gracefully, and it looked like she already had a father.” 

“Who?” Donna asked. 

“Me.” Suddenly, Josh scooted up next to her. “I want us to be a family, Donna. I want to be her father. I already feel like her dad.” he paused. “Marry me.” 

Donna blinked. “What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“You’re not just saying this because of Leah, are you?” 

“No, I’m not. I’m saying this because I love you. I’ve loved you since the first day I met you. And I love both of you so much already. I feel like you’re both...a part of me now.” 

Donna was already crying. 

“So what do you say? Marry me?” 

She took his hand, and looked him in the eye. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
